Crescent Lake
Appearance The Crescent Lake's scenery, in the dark night with sparse stars, the moon shone brightly and cold wind blew. On the grassland Northern Plains, there was a crescent moon shaped lake that was 7500 km long and 2500 km wide. The two ends of the lakes were bent and pointed while the middle part was wide like a crescent moon. The lake was tranquil and gave off a crystal-like sparkle. The crescent moon in the sky and the Crescent Lake gave off their respective light. The Aquatic Plants were plentiful in Crescent Lake, the surrounding was tranquil, and many kinds of living beings lived in Crescent Lake. There were Three-Horned Rhinos, Water Wolves, Dragon-Fish, Iron-Shelled Flowers, Steep Cliff Grass and so on. Horseshoe Trees surrounded Crescent Lake, forming a sparse woodland. Background Crescent Lake had many dangers, there was an even larger group of Water Wolves, a Three-Horned Rhino group and a group of a thousand Mutated Beasts, and finally, a worms group that had hundreds of thousands and even up to a million insects. These worm groups and beast groups had their own territory and would not move around everywhere like those on the grassland. As long as any living being did not invade their territory, the beasts and worms would not find any issues with it. According to Fang Yuan's previous life (Thief Stone Forest Origin) The lakeside towards east of Crescent Lake, there was a Stone Forest, the Stone Forest was very common in Crescent Lake, there were stone pillars which were grey, purplish black, greenish-yellow and so on. There were many Stone Forests beside Crescent Lake, but among Stone Forests there was a particular forest rather special. If someone looked from high above, they would only see grey-white stone pillars and would discover that the stone pillars vaguely formed into a "Thief" character. The "Thief" Stone Forest had a really impressive origin, it was personally created by Thieving Heaven Demon Venerable. Back then, Thieving Heaven Demon Venerable requested Long Hair Ancestor to refine a Gu for him. Thus, Thieving Heaven Demon Venerable made a bet with him, Thieving Heaven Demon Venerable won three rounds out of five; the Long Hair Ancestor had no choice but to accept his loss and agreed to refine the Gu. Thieving Heaven Demon Venerable wanted to enter the legendary Space Door all his life, and requested Long Hair Ancestor to refine the Immortal Gu, that is Space Escape Gu, an Immortal Gu that could allow a Gu Master to enter the Space Door. Thieving Heaven Demon Venerable placed all his effort in researching the recipe for it. Long Hair Ancestor was very excited and felt that the recipe was good and proper, but there were some places that could be improved. After discussing with Thieving Heaven Demon Venerable, the Thieving Heaven Demon Venerable became very happy and exclaimed that Long Hair Ancestor's refinement path attainment far surpassed his. The two immortals cooperated and spent twenty-one years to successfully refine "Space Escape Gu". However, although the Gu was refined and Thieving Heaven Demon Venerable could activate it, it was not able to enter the Space Door no matter what Thieving Heaven Demon Venerable did. The Thieving Heaven Demon Venerable felt discouraged and the proud Long Hair Ancestor also suffered a huge setback. Later, Long Hair Ancestor researched with Giant Sun Immortal Venerable but did not make any progress. The Space Escape Gu became the only failure in Long Hair Ancestor's life. It was said that even at his deathbed, Long Hair Ancestor could not forget his only failure. His good friend Immortal Yi Yan could not endure seeing his old friend pass away like this and expended fifty years of his life to deduce the future. Immortal Yi Yan predicted that many years later, after three great eras, three venerables would appear, two men and one woman. The first was Spectral Soul Demon Venerable, second was Paradise Earth Immortal Venerable and third was Great Dream Immortal Venerable. As for the problem regarding the Space Escape Gu, it would be solved by Great Dream Immortal Venerable. Immortal Yi Yan was a Rank 8 wisdom path Gu Immortal and was proficient in making predictions, he often made accurate one sentence predictions, and was thus known as Immortal Yi Yan. And this deduced prophecy would later be known as the famous "Prophecy of Three Venerables". Sure enough, the Gu World went through countless changes and continuously moved forward, after Giant Sun Immortal Venerable, Spectral Soul Demon Venerable appeared. After the Spectral Soul Demon Venerable died, a Rank 9 male Gu Immortal appeared in righteous path and was, as predicted, known as Paradise Earth Immortal Venerable. Now Paradise Earth Immortal Venerable was already dead, "Prophecy of Three Venerables" was mostly complete, only Great Dream Immortal Venerable who has yet to be born remains. Speaking of it, Long Hair Ancestor was both happy and sad at this prophecy. Happy because the problem of Space Escape Gu could finally be resolved. Sad because he would not be able to see that day. Long Hair Ancestor died and turned into a Lang Ya Land Spirit with only one obsession, to see Great Dream Immortal Venerable. As long as she solved the problem of Space Escape Gu, the whole Lang Ya Blessed Land would belong to her. According to Fang Yuan's previous life (Thieving Heaven Demon Venerable's inheritance in Thief Stone Forest) Back then, when Long Hair Ancestor refined the Space Escape Gu for Thieving Heaven Demon Venerable, the result was a failure but they could not find the problem with it. Being greatly embarrassed, he promised to refine nine more Gu Worms for Thieving Heaven Demon Venerable and he would even provide all the materials required to refine the Gu. Thieving Heaven Demon Venerable later requested Long Hair Ancestor to refine six Immortal Gu. Before Thieving Heaven Demon Venerable mysteriously disappeared, he set up his inheritances in the five regions and made an agreement with Long Hair Ancestor that the remaining three chances for Gu Refinement will be left for his inheritor. Long Hair Ancestor agreed and the two made a secret code. After more than a decade from now, one of the Thieving Heaven Demon Venerable's inheritances would suddenly activate and be known by everyone. The content of the inheritance is a riddle and the riddle points towards Lang Ya Blessed Land. From then on, a craze of solving riddles in Northern Plains with countless people trying to solve it started. The rumors spread endlessly, but no one succeeded. Later, Ma Hong Yun was forced to flee after being defeated on the battlefield and came running to Crescent Lake. At the lakeside, Ma Hong Yun encountered a premeditated ambush. Panicked and left with no choice, Ma Hong Yun ran over to Thief Stone Forest and accidentally discovered a passage in the Thief Stone Forest. Going through Thief Stone Forest secret passage, Ma Hong Yun entered Lang Ya Blessed Land and met the Lang Ya Land Spirit. After getting the secret code right, Lang Ya Land Spirit refined three Gu Worms for him as per the agreement. Ma Hong Yun obtained these three Rank 5 Gu and after recovering from his injuries, Ma Hong Yun returned to the Stone Forest and turned the tide with great might; starting all over again and finally, he obtained the throne of the Imperial Court for the second time.